Shiryu y la consulta médica
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Sorpresivamente, los guerreros de Athena tienen cobertura médica... eso sí, el único que la usa es Shiryu. No porque el resto no quiera usarla, sino porque el Dragón gasta lo mismo que todos ellos juntos. ¿Por qué ira tanto al doctor?


**Shiryu y la consulta médica**

 _Día 1 del mes de Athena. Quedan 29. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Averiguaran quién es mi nuevo asistente ahora que despedí a Hermes por tomarse vacaciones sin permiso? Y lo más importante... ¿descubriremos los secretos del Santuario?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es de ese ser maravilloso llamado Kurumada. Que nos enseñó que los ciegos que van al infierno recuperan la vista.

* * *

 **Shiryu y la consulta médica**

Shiryu leyó los carteles sobre las dos puertas frente a él. Se dirigió a la segunda y entró.

El chico se sorprendió de la cantidad de mujeres con sobrepeso que esperaban a ver al médico. La recepcionista lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a él.

―Disculpe ―empezó con una sonrisa ―¿Busca a su esposa?

 _«Aunque es algo joven para tener una esposa»_

―No. Vengo a ver al doctor.

La recepcionista parpadeó un par de veces.

―¿A qué doctor busca?

―Al doctor Okimura.

―Eso lo explica todo ―dijo la mujer con una sonrisa ―. La consulta del doctor Okimura es al lado. Esta es la consulta del obstetra.

Si no fuera por sus años de entrenamiento la cara de Shiryu abría estado tan rojo como un semáforo.

―Lamento la confusión ―dijo con una inclinación y salió del lugar escuchando las risillas de las mujeres embarazadas.

* * *

Shiryu entró a la puerta de la derecha. La enfermera de la recepción sonrió al verlo.

-¡Shiryu-kun! Que bueno verte de nuevo. El doctor Okimura te está esperando. Ya conoces el camino.

Shiryu emprendió el camino hacia la salita que el doctor utilizaba para ver a sus pacientes.

Por el corto pasillo, las enfermeras y otros doctores, incluso algunos pacientes que venían por su chequeo lo saludaban con "Buenos días, Shiryu", "Que bueno verte de nuevo" y algún que otro sarcástico "Tanto tiempo sin verte", a lo que el caballero respondía con algún amable "Buenos días" o con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Llegó a su destino y se sentó en la sala de espera (un banco de tres asientos junto a la puerta). El cartel en la puerta la señalaba como la consulta del Dr. Okimura Hideki, Oculista.

El doctor sacó la cabeza por la puerta y llamó al siguiente.

-Shiryu.

El Dragón se levantó y entro detrás del doctor cerrando la puerta. El doctor se sentó detrás del escritorio y sacó una planilla de un cajón del archivero que estaba a reventar. La placa en el frente del cajón, en lugar de contener las letras de los apellidos de los pacientes archivados en él, decía "Shiryu".

-Esta es la novena vez en el mes que me visitas, y recién estamos a mitad de mes.

Shiryu permaneció en silencio como siempre y el doctor desistió de todo intento de comunicarse con el muchacho.

-Pasa por aquí- señaló un banco en la otra punta del consultorio, al lado de un mueble lleno de lentes de anteojos.

-Quiero que te tapes el ojo derecho y me leas las letras de la pizarra en aquella pared.

Shiryu se tapo un ojo y empezó a leer las letras, desde la más grande a la más pequeña.

-E, z, f, l, e, g, h…- al llegar a la tercera línea el doctor miraba al pelinegro con cara de no creer nada - una cascara de banana, un arma de la armadura de libra, un mecho de cabello de Seiya, un puntito como los de Mu.

-Shiryu, intentemos con el otro ojo- dijo el doctor intentando no ser brusco con el pobre chico. Por lo menos esta vez había logrado pasar la segunda línea sin empezar a decir locuras.

-E, z, f, l, e, g, h, a, e, r, z, t, y- el doctor suspiro, parece que con ese ojo veía mejor. –El báculo de Athena, el medallón de Shun, una escama de dragón, la lanza de Crisaor.

El doctor quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Shiryu era el paciente con peor vista que alguna vez hubiera conocido. Estaba considerando seriamente referirlo a un psicólogo porque el chico veía cosas raras en las letras.

Pasada la consulta el doctor no sabía qué hacer. Había intentado con muchos aumentos y había encontrado uno que le permitía al muchacho leer hasta la quinta línea, lo que para él era lo mejor que podrían hacer.

Shiryu salió de su consulta con una receta para lentes. Los llevó a un lugar donde podrían hacérselos y espero paciente una semana hasta que estuvieran listos.

* * *

 _Una semana después…_

-¡¿Shiryu, qué te paso?!- gritó Seiya.

-¡¿Qué es esa monstruosidad en tu cara?- agregó Hyoga.

-¡Qué bonitos lentes, Shiryu!- dijo Shun al verlo, aunque el tono forzado no se le paso de largo a ninguno.

Ikki entró a la habitación en ese momento y al ver a su compañero empezó a reír.

Shiryu corrió a su habitación y se miró horrorizado al espejo. Respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y se sacó los anteojos.

Dejó los lentes sobre la mesa de luz y decidió que estaba mejor siendo medio ciego. No había manera de que alguien lo tomara en serio con unos anteojos de culo de botella que hacían que sus ojos ocuparan más de la mitad de su cara.

Con la suerte que tenían ellos, seguro un búho lo confundía con un familiar suyo. Y para familia rara, el ya tenía suficientes hermanos de armas.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _ **Inspiración:**_ _Shiryu y sus continuos problemas con la vista._

 _Algo corto pero es hasta que tome impulso con este ejercito._


End file.
